


Look at this Photograph

by ghostpicnic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Not Beta Read, Poor Life Choices, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), hannibal doesnt approve of wills music taste, will listens to nickelback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostpicnic/pseuds/ghostpicnic
Summary: does what it says on the tin
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Look at this Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first hannibal fic ive ever written and i did it to piss off one of my friends

Hannibal bought the car for Will. He didn’t want him to feel trapped, or like he was here against his will. 

Will had, of course, insisted that it was too much, that they were supposed to be keeping a low profile, that they didn’t need two cars, not right now. But Hannibal wanted to give him something. The car seemed a terribly insignificant gesture when compared to all Will had given him. 

Of course, there was still a line. 

Nickelback was that line.

Will had asked Hannibal to accompany him to the hardware store, they were installing new paneling in the lavatory and Will needed help carrying materials. Hannibal had been all too enthusiastic about watching Will’s clever eyes pick out the precise tools needed for the job. How Hannibal loved watching his mind work.

So, Hannibal was of course a bit taken aback when Will plugged his phone into the car and pressed play. 

*Look at this photograph...*

Hannibal stared at the dashboard, trying to comprehend what he was hearing. 

*Every time I do it makes me laugh…*

Hannibal, suppressing a grimace turned to look at the man he’d given his life to. Will looked entirely unaffected, tapping his lovely fingers on the steering wheel in time to what might be dubbed music. The man he’d allowed to see him, allowed to chase him across the world, allowed to imprison him. He had dressed Will Graham’s wounds, had allowed Will to dress his. He’d invited this man into his bed, all the while Will was listening to Nickelback.

“Will.” Hannibal spoke, keeping his voice perfectly contained. Will looked at him from the corner of his eye, not daring to turn his face from the road ahead. 

“Problem?” he asked nonchalantly. His voice betrayed his humor.

“Will, what is this.” It wasn’t a question.

“This?” He motioned to the car radio, “this is a classic.”

“Never, in all my life, had I considered referring to a Nickelback song as ‘classic.’” The air quotes around the last word were heavily implied.

Will snorted. “I’m sure you hadn’t. A man like you has no time for early aughts rock, no time for real music.”

Hannibal’s fists clenched. “Are you implying that Bach is not...real music?”

“Classical doesn’t count, it’s just background noise. This-“ he motioned again to the radio. “This is present. Engaging. Interesting.” On the last word he cut his gaze to Hannibal’s, reminding him of the time he’d called Hannibal the same word. 

“I cannot fathom the fact that you were the one to catch me.”

Will outright laughed at that. “No one who listens to Nickelback gets into the mind of Hannibal Lecter?” 

“Nor the bed.” They pulled into the parking lot of the hardware store.

“You’re gonna stop sleeping with me because I listen to Nickelback? Shit, you’re gonna be pissed when you find out about the Smash Mouth.”

“The *what*?”

Will’s smile as he pulled into a parking space was absolutely devilish.


End file.
